


Sabino Canyon

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Westria Series - Diana Paxson
Genre: Aztlan, Desert, Freeverse, Gen, Landscape, Poetry, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-29
Updated: 2001-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A desert canyon in winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabino Canyon

Rock, water washed, watched over by grey-red towers,  
Tall saguaros,  
Grey gneiss, granite, quartz, waves of white-grey-red  
Swirls in stone

Not a made-lake, inconstant fed,  
These timeless, secret, ancient pools  
Born anew in every rainstorm-winter

Rock and water tannin-touched  
Sun-struck and reflecting  
An endless sky of blue-white-gold

Cottonwood leaves bright as captured sunlight  
Bleached sycamore stems wind beneath  
A ragged cloak of copper-bronze-brown  
The last remnants of Spring  
Clinging in the sheltered, hidden spaces,  
Waiting patient through the winter  
For the season's turn.


End file.
